


La unión

by Haruka_is



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_is/pseuds/Haruka_is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fic traducido) Lexa está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar Clarke de su pueblo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La unión

**Author's Note:**

> ESte fic lo ha escrito jamesandlilypotter81 y yo solo lo he traducido

La unión

 

Clarke duerme con un cuchillo debajo de la almohada.

Se convirtió en una necesidad durante sus meses de estar sola en el bosque, y en el fondo estaba agradecida por este habito cuando se despertó de repente cuando alguien le tapo la boca con la mano. Solo tardo unos segundos en sacar el cuchillo y ponerlo en el cuello de su atacante.

"Soy yo", su atacante dice en voz baja, y Clarke reconoce esa voz mucho antes de que sus ojos se ajusten a la oscuridad para ver el rostro de su atacante.

Es Lexa.

Poco a poco, esta retira su mano de la boca de Clarke, aun con el cuchillo de Clarke en su cuello. "Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Clarke exige presionando su cuchillo mas en el cuello de Lexa pero sin llegar a hacerla sangrar.

"Entiendo que estés enfad.."

"Enfadada? Ni siquiera se acerca a lo que siento, Clarke le corta a media frase. "Como has logrado entrar en el Campamento Jaha?"

"Vuestros guardias no son buenos en la vigilancia", Lexa dice inútilmente, sin apartar su mirada de la de Clarke. "Mi gente sabe acerca de lo que paso en Tondc."

"¿Hablas en serio? No te he visto desde que me dejaste morir y esto es lo primero que me dices?" Clarke tira el cuchillo lejos, intentando separarse de Lexa. "No se lo he dicho a nadie."

"No estás entendiendo", dice Lexa, cambiando su pose para acabar sentada en la cama. Ella ignora la mirada que Clarke le hecha y continua. "No estoy aquí para culparte, he venido a advertirte."

"Advertirme?"

"Ellos consideran las pérdidas que tuvimos en Tondc como perdidas en la batalla", dice Lexa, y aunque trata de ocultarlo, Clarke puede ver que la culpa la esta carcomiendo por dentro. Es gracioso, incluso después de un año sin verse, ella aun puede ver a través de Lexa. "Las victimas que hubieron. Jus drein jus daun."

"Tomamos esa decisión juntas", dice Clarke, abriendo mucho los ojos como ella retrocede para apartarse un poco mas de Lexa.

"Si, por eso he venido a advertirte." Ella no se acerca más a Clarke, pero hay una desesperación en su voz que le hace preguntarse si Lexa quiere acercarse mas. "No puedo para esto, Clarke. Lo he intentado, pero ellos te ven como una amenaza, y están dispuestos a romper la alianza para llegar a ti." Clarke siente una oleada de ira; la única persona que ha roto la alianza es Lexa.

"si estas esperando que huya, no voy a hacerlo. No voy a poner a mi gente en peligro." Lexa la mira como ya esperaba esta respuesta por su parte y asiente lentamente.

"y yo no voy a permitir que mueras por una carga que no solo te corresponde a ti soportar." El comentario es inesperado, y a pesar de la ira que siente Clarke en ese momento, también siente una oleada de calor.

Odia lo que Lexa le hace sentir.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Lexa?" Clarke le pregunta, apartando la debilidad que de repente siente es su pecho, y se queda mirando fijamente a Lexa. "Mate a Finn hace un año, no necesito una advertencia. Ya sé como terminara todo esto."

"Hay otra manera, Clarke. Para salvarte y proteger a tu gente." Clarke no necesita oírlo, ya que viendo como Lexa evita mirarla a los ojos esta otra alternativa no le va a gustar. "Pero hay que hacer exactamente lo que te diga. Tienes que confiar en mí." Clarke mira a Lexa lo que parece una eternidad, pero luego asiente y habla con voz temblorosa.

"Dime tu plan, y luego te diré si confío en ti", dice Clarke, y se hace a un lado para que Lexa pueda sentarse mas cómodamente en la cama junto a ella.

Xxx

"Cuando mis hombres lleguen mañana a las puertas del campamento, entrégate sin miedo a ellos. Muéstrales tu valentía, y ellos te respetaran."

Las palabras de Lexa sonaban en su mente, mientras se acercaba a la puerta donde grounders a caballo la esperaban. Había sido difícil, pos decirlo de alguna manera, para intentar explicar el plan a su madre y sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos (ni siquiera Octavia) parecía muy a favor de la idea (sobre todo la parte de "entregarse"), sin embargo, se encontraba de pie detrás de ella, al menos era un apoyo.

"No tienes porque hacer esto", dice su madre, apretándole la mano. "Ella dijo que te podrían ejecutar."

"Si no voy, ellos mataran a todos. Y me niego a forzar a mi pueblo a abandonar todo lo que han construido solo por mí."

"Ellos lo harían, Clarke. De buena gana", dice Bellamy. El la mira, pero no parece preocupado, lo que la hace sentir un poco más tranquila.

"Todavía no puedo pedirles eso", Clarke dice, pensando en lo mucho que ha sacrificado por su pueblo, no está dispuesta a dejar que ellos hagan lo mismo.

"Pero Clarke, esto es una loc.."

"Sé lo que es", ella interrumpe, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calientan ligeramente. Porque, a pesar de que está aterrorizada en volver a confiar en Lexa, hay una parte de ella que no le importa lo que le pueda pasar. "Solo espero que no me maten", murmura ella, lo bastante alto para que los demás la escuchen. Riven fuerza una risa (la cual Clarke agradece en ese momento), pero Abby la mira con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Deberíamos ir contigo."

"No, tengo que hacer esto sola."

"Clarke ..."

"Voy a estar bien", dice ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lexa no tenía ninguna razón para venir a avisarme. Tengo que creer que ella quiere ayudar." Y con una respiración profunda y una sonrisa forzada, se aparta de sus amigos y se acerca a los grounders.

"Klok kom Skaikru", dicen a modo de saludo, y puede escuchar respeto en su tono al decirlo. Ella casi suspira con alivio, sobre eso, por lo menos, Lexa no había mentido.

xxx

Clarke se paraliza al ver como Indra le ata los brazos sobre la cabeza.

"No me complace hacer esto, Sky Girl", dice. "Muchos se han olvidado de que fuiste tú quien libero a nuestro pueblo de los hombres de la montaña." Clarke no sabe que decir a eso, así que solo asiente con la cabeza. Esto parece ser la respuesta correcta, porque esta contestándole con un gruñido antes de avisar a su comandante de que ya está todo listo.

En su mente, Clarke intenta pensar en lo que va a decir. ¿Cómo va a intentar salvar su visa sin llegar a suplicar (cosa que se vería como una debilidad, y todo esto no serviría para nada), como va a convencer al comandante, para que su pueblo no se dé cuenta de que su comandante ya ha decidido mucho antes.

Su mente se queda en blanco cuando aparece Lexa, luciendo su pintura de guerra, su espada atada a su cadera y con sus ojos mostrando sed de venganza (Clarke tiene que recordarse que ella esta fingiendo ante su pueblo, ella conoce a Lexa y puede ver el dolor debajo de esas pinturas). Clarke intenta ignorar a los cientos de grounders que la rodean gritando "Just drein jus daun" y en su lugar se centra en Lexa.

"Clarke de la gente del cielo", comienza con voz fuerte y orgullosa, un gran contraste con el tono suave y desesperado de la noche anterior. "Has sido acusada de la destrucción de Tondc. Habla, ¿Sabias sobre el misil?" - no mientas -, Lexa le había dicho y Clarke traga saliva.

"Si, lo sabía. Yo elegí no advertir a la gente de Tondc con el fin de salvar a nuestro pueblo de la montaña. La victoria se encuentra en la parte posterior del sacrificio." La cabeza de Lexa se inclina hacia un lado, confundida.

"Nuestra gente?", pregunta y Clarke sabe que la está ayudando, diciéndole que continúe por allí.

"El Trigedakru y el Skaikru, no somos tan diferentes. Así que si, nuestro pueblo."

"Ella habla demasiado!", un hombre grita desde la multitud, varios gritan de acuerdo. "Jus drein jus daun!" Clarke traga una vez más, a sabiendas de que el pueblo de Lexa se impacienta, y pronto se preguntaran porque Lexa no está sacando su cuchillo para cortar a través de su piel. - Ellos piensan que eres una amenaza, Clarke. Recuérdales que puedes serlo.-

"Si no fuera por mí, toda vuestra gente habría muerto. Si no fuera por mí, los hombres de la montaña no habrían caído, habrían tomado su tierra, sus casas, su comida. Soy la única razón por la que seguís vivos o creéis que los hombres de la montaña habrían sido felices conviviendo con vosotros como lo hemos hecho los Skaikru?"

"Razón de mas para matarte" dice Lexa, y la multitud ruge de acuerdo. Clarke intenta calmar su acelerado corazón, pero la mirada sedienta de sangre del rostro de Lexa lo está haciendo difícil (solo esta fingiendo, está actuando, se recuerda a si misma).

"Y que haríais su vuestra heda me mata? ¿Creéis que la Skaikru los dejaría allí, sin ninguna represalia? Quemamos a trescientas de vuestras personas. Tenemos la tecnología que nos hace un enemigo mortal. ¿En serio queréis una guerra contra nosotros? Sobre todo cuando estamos dispuestos a eliminar un pueblo que intenta amenazar nuestra supervivencia?" Desde detrás de Lexa, Clarke podía ver a Indra esconder una sonrisa, Clarke no está muy seguro de si es porque ella sabe que todo esto es un montaje, porque esta impresionada por el discurso o porque sabe que Clarke va a morir pronto. –Haz que se den cuenta de que os necesitan. Y luego, haz tu oferta –

"Esto no es una negociación, Clarke de la gente del cielo."

"No, no loes. Porque no hay nada que negociar. No soy tan estúpida como para hacer una alianza o una tregua. Estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser lo que yo ya considero que somos, un pueblo." Los ojos de Lexa se estrecharon y camino varios pasos para acercarse a Clarke.

"¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?" Este es el momento, Clarke cree. – Clarke deves convencer a mi gente de que esto es idea tuya. Si ellos saben que yo te he advertido, te mataran y luego me mataran a mí. –

"Una unión. Entre la heda del Skaikru y la heda del Trigedakru. Hacer de nuestros pueblos uno." Clarke aguanta la respiración mientras termina, asegurándose de mantener sus ojos en Lexa. – Ten esperanza en el silencia, ya que el silencio significará que aceptan tu oferta –

Clarke espera, y espera, y ella finalmente deja escapar el aliento cuando se da cuenta de que nadie ha hablado.

"Muy bien, Clarke del pueblo celeste", dice Lexa, sacando su cuchillo. "Tendrás la unión" Luego, con un hábil movimiento, corta las cuerdas que ataban a Clarke al poste, y Clarke tropieza un poco hacia delante. Lexa la atrapa con facilidad. "Lo has hecho bien, Clarke", ella susurra en su oído, y Clarke casi deja escapar un risa.

"Y que pasa ahora?" pregunta, mirando como los grounders empiezan a dispersarse, mientras les oye murmurar sobre el sacrificio que su heda está haciendo por ellos. Lexa se aleja un poco de ella, y por primera vez, Clarke puede ver lagrimas en sus ojos (ya sea de alegría, alivio, o lo que sea) que ella había estado conteniendo.

"Hay ceremonias, tradiciones. Estoy segura de que tu gente también tiene algunas", dice con voz suave y triste. Clarke frunce el ceño.

"Lo sé, pero me refería a mí y vosotros." Ella encuentra dificultad para hablar de repente, y ella finge que es porque estaba preocupada de que la mataran hace un minuto, y no por la forma en que Lexa la está mirando. "No sé si confío en ti. Todavía no." Ella se preocupa brevemente de que Lexa no recordara el significado de estas palabras, pero la ligera sonrisa por parte de Lexa le hace darse cuenta de que sus preocupaciones no tienen sentido.

"Entonces voy a esperar."


End file.
